


Binding Love

by KleverKills



Series: Club End Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, BDSM, D/s, Established Relationship, Fingering, I swear there is a long run plot, Kinbaku, M/M, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, it just doesn't especially show in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KleverKills/pseuds/KleverKills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel’s hands are deft and sure, brushing along Dean’s skin with the rope, a constant reminder of how completely at Castiel’s mercy he is until the ropes come off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Binding Love

**Author's Note:**

> Quick thanks to bad_samaritan for egging me on, and helping to catch the worse of my spelling and grammatical errors. Any remaining errors are my own. 
> 
> This is written with the intent of being as realistically accurate as possible, but it's not 100% by any means. 
> 
> Here are some references for some of the terms and ties I used in this fic for those who are unfamiliar with Shibari/Kinbaku, or just interested in some visual aids. 
> 
> Takate Kote (TK): http://vimeo.com/40502672
> 
> Takate Kote finishing technique I had in mind when writing this: http://vimeo.com/40505308
> 
> Futumomo (thigh tie) http://vimeo.com/40501260 
> 
> Lastly this amazing photo by Reraizure on deviantart is what I used to inspire the pose Dean is in (not quite the same, but very similar) http://reraizure.deviantart.com/art/Icarus-342216122
> 
> Okay I'll stop rambling now and let you all get on with reading the fic. Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Castiel enters the demonstration room he's been given at Club End, a large duffle carrying his ropes slung over one shoulder, Dean following a step behind.This room is larger than most of the demonstration rooms the club has, though really not large enough given the popularity of his shows. It's still an hour before the doors open, but it's habit to come in early each Saturday, and check the suspension hardware strategically placed around the stage for any wear and tear that would put Dean in danger of injury. 

They work easily in silent tandem preparing the stage. Everything checked and double checked, they both slip out of their jeans and shirts and into the black yoga pants that give them more freedom of movement. Not that Dean will being wearing anything for very long. Dean takes his place kneeling next to Castiel when a timid voice breaks the silence. 

"Master Castiel?" Castiel turns his attention from his unpacking to the clubs newest addition, shifting nervously near the door. 

"Yes Alfie?" 

"It's almost time sir." 

"Thank you. Open the doors and take your place." 

"Yes Sir." Alfie is quick to do what he's told, propping the doors open and heading over to the lighting controls turning the house lights down and the stage lights up. 

He's a good addition to the clubs staff, Castiel thinks, his angelic features give him a sweet air of innocence and he’s naturally submissive. Castiel eyes the boy for a minute longer wondering how Dean would feel about having him in a few demonstrations before turning back to his unpacking, deciding to talk to his partner about it later. 

People begin to file in just as Castiel finishes laying out the last of his ropes. Turning and leaning back against the table to watch the room fill he idly runs his hand through the soft brown hair of the man at his feet. It’d taken time and all of the patience and skill Castiel possesed for Dean to find the meditative tranquility he now possessed when he’s in this head space. He can feel the his partners subtle shift closer, and it sends a thrill through Castiel to know that this strong-willed, free spirited man gives himself over so completely to him. Even after so many years together it still has the same humbling effect as when they first met.

"Dean."

He can feel Dean’s small nod before allowing his hand to fall away. Dean rises with an easy grace, head bowed and eyes downcast he turns and steps up onto the stage and kneels into the seiza position, center stage back to the audience. His head is bowed and his arms are folded behind his back, hands gripping his forearms loosely prepared for Castiel start. Castiel picks up a hank of jute rope feeling its weight in his hand for a moment before joining Dean on stage. Massive Attack's Mezzanine album plays in the background setting a steady beat, grounding and driving them. He begins with a basic takate kote, pulling the rope up between Dean's arms and back wrapping it as tightly as he dares around the other man’s wrist several times. The room fades away and his world is narrowed down to the rough feel of the rope and Dean.Two half hitches and he brings the rope up and around the front of Dean. 

The rope becomes more than a tool, it's an extension of Castiel. Dean shudders under its loving caress over his arms, across his upper chest and behind him again before it pulls tight biting sharply into his skin. Castiel reverses back across his lover's chest once more, below his pecs this time, before finishing the TK off. Stepping away to grab two more hanks of rope from his table he returns to add binding that will show off the strength of Dean's chest and arms . Castiel's style is simplistic, Dean is naturally beautiful to look upon to much flourish will steal attention from that. It would be a true waste. 

Castiel’s hands are deft and sure, brushing along Dean’s skin with the rope, a constant reminder of how completely at Castiel’s mercy he is until the ropes come off. The ropes cut into the juncture where his neck slopes into shoulders, they strain across his chest around his pectorals. The cuffs Castiel is finishing off pull his arms tighter into the box shape they make behind his back. All just shy of too tight, too much. Castiel can read all the signs of Dean sinking further into the sensations. The brief flare of helplessness, humiliation, the stronger almost painful need to please his master. Castiel can see all these emotions playing across Dean’s face though to anyone else he would look the picture of calm. 

A squeeze at his elbow lets Dean know it's time to rise. He struggles momentarily for balance, Castiel at his elbow ready to aid him, but manages to get to his feet on his own accord. A brief glance up and he can see the pride in Castiel's bright blue eyes. His own chest fills with joy at the sight, knowing he has pleased the other man. 

Another hank of rope through the TK and a suspension rig, and Dean's weight is almost completely held up by the ropes across his chest. Castiel pushes him forcing him to stumble on his toes, pushes him again until he faces the audience. Their murmurs of approval bring them rushing back to his reality. So caught up in his Masters touch he had all but forgotten them. Castiel admires the warm flush that travels up Dean’s chest to his cheeks from being so helplessly on display for a room full of strangers. He steadies Dean with a hand on the small of his back, thumb rubbing small circles to show his approval. Through the thin pants Castiel can see Dean’s cock is beginning to swell. Heat pools low in his gut and his own cock twitches to let its interest known. He schools himself, now isn’t the time, not just yet. 

Castiel uses the time it takes gathering more hanks of rope to ground himself. He comes up behind Dean, dropping the rope onto the ground and wrapping his arms possessively around Dean. Captor and captured. He runs his hand across Dean’s shoulders, presses chaste kisses followed by harsher bites where the rope meets skin across his back. His hands wander down Dean's side, before gripping his hips tight for a moment pulling his lover back and off balance. A soft whimper escapes Dean. 

"Shh. So beautiful like this. You're being so good boy, soon you'll get your reward." Cas murmurs low and only for Dean's ears. 

A quick tug and Dean's pants fall around his ankles. Castiel steps around him. A harsh push to Dean’s ribs and he stumbles out of them, allowing Castiel to kick them aside. Bending over Cas taps Dean's left ankle. 

"Up and hold." 

"Yes Sir." Dean gritted out between clenched teeth. He shifts to his right toes letting the ropes take more of his weight and brings his left leg up behind him. 

Castiel picks up a rope stepping behind Dean, taking his ankle in hand. A single column tie around the ankle and then Dean's leg is pulled up heel to thigh, throwing his weight into the ropes around his chest, jolting a gasp out of him as Castiel spirals the rope around his thigh to just before his knee. Between the rough pulls of rope around his leg and the distraction of his hardening cock, Dean struggles to stay on his toes, struggling to be as still as possible. His tries to match his breathing to the slow pulse of music in the background. Castiel stills, his hand squeezing Dean’s leg hard. 

"Dean, stay still please." Castiel’s gravel rough voice never rises in anger, never is anything but calm and composed. That’s never necessary Dean will know how displeased he is. He watches Dean fight off a sob with deep breathes. Finally after another minute of struggling the bound man is able to still his body and Castiel carries on with the futumomo tie, lacing the rope back down to his ankle. 

Castiel loops another hank of rope through a nearby suspension ring and through the futumomo, pulling Dean's leg up high enough that the younger man is forced to let the ropes bear the weight of it. Taking another hank from the floor Castiel wraps it around his partners waist bringing it down between his thighs, up and across pulling first one and then the other perfect ass cheek up, supported and held by the rope. He finishes off with a few more single wraps around Dean's waist. 

Castiel rarely punishes Dean before an audience, but tonight will be an exception. Pushing at Dean’s bound leg he forces the other man's body to spin so his back is turned again to the audience, and the ropes suspending him twist around him. Dean grunts against the strain and pull of ropes but otherwise remains silent. Castiel can see the jute dig into flesh while Dean finds his footing again. He picks up the last remaining hank he has brought to the stage with him, letting it fall loose and folding over the end once. 

Without warning he swings the length of rope in a sweeping arch across Dean's ass. Dean gasp, but lets no other sounds escape him. The crowd voices it's approval as a red strip forms. Three more slow lashes, 5 in quick succession, and another handful staggered and slow all form a beautiful red criss cross pattern across the man’s ass, hot and angry. When Castiel pushes Dean roughly back around to face the audience Dean's chest is heaving his cock hard and leaking framed by his upheld leg for the patrons to admire, but he hasn’t lets out more than a whimper. 

"Good boy." Castiel whispers in his ear as he gently massages the hot flesh of Dean's ass. 

"Now Dean can you do one more thing for me? It's not going to be easy, but if you do this for me I'll forgive you for earlier." Dean nods glancing up with lust blown eyes. Castiel considered him for a moment gauging where Dean's mind is. "Yes I think you can do this for me Dean.We were only going to do a partial suspension today, but I think we’ll go further. I want you to pull your left leg toward your chest so I can tighten up the lines." 

Castiel can see the brief internal debate flash across Dean's feature, he knows that the other man is doubting himself, he know's Dean's fear of disappointing him. In the end though Castiel's belief that he can do this wins out. 

"Yes Sir." Castiel runs a hand through Dean's sweat soaked hair and kisses his forehead. He steps away and lets Dean's bound leg loose enough for Dean to pull it into his chest. 

After pulling the lines tighter to hold Dean’s leg to his chest Castiel wraps a cuff around Dean’s right ankle, and strings it through another suspension ring that is further down the stage and low to the ground.. 

Dean takes a few stuttering breathes, before he lets his weight drop completely into the bindings on his chest, muscles straining and adjusting to the change. Castiel pulls the line on his right leg up forcing Deans legs out from under him and straight while twisting Dean so the audience see’s him profiled. The muscles of his abdomen tighten in this pose head almost touching his knee. Castiel goes to stands beside him, hands running along Dean's sweat soaked skin a silent reassurance. He can feel each shiver that courses through Dean..

"Another moment, you're doing so well." Castiel reluctantly pulls away from Dean. He stands at the edge of the stage. “Thank you all for coming this evening, and enjoy the rest of your evening at Club End.” It’s the only time he addresses the audience the same speech as every Saturday night. An applause erupts. A nod to Alfie and the stage lights go down while the house lights go up a sign for the audience to take their leave. 

"I think you've more than earned that reward Dean. Can you stay like this a bit longer?" Castiel ask pulling at the TK ropes, before moving to let Dean’s right leg down allowing Dean to take some of the weight on his toes again. Castiel stands in front of Dean cupping his face in his hands and lifting his head enough to meet his gaze. 

"However long you need me too Sir. Please... I just...I need you." 

Castiel presses their bodies together so the other man can feel how badly he need's him as well. 

"Alfie." Cas doesn't break eye contact from Dean. 

"Yes Master Castiel?" 

"Set the music to repeat, and lock the door behind you." He leans in teasing the seam of Dean's perfect kissable, fuckable, lips with quick kitten licks until Dean moans and opens up to him. The track changes in the background, and faintly Cas notes the sound of the door closing as Alfie takes his leave. They break apart breathless. 

Dean whimpers at the loss of contact when Cas pulls away to loosen some of the suspension ropes. He's quick, and in a moment Dean is planted more firmly on his free foot. Next he unbinds Dean's leg. He takes a minute to massage the tight muscles, and admire the lines the ropes have left on Dean's otherwise perfect skin. Once Dean has both feet firmly on the ground, Cas removes the suspension rope from the TK. Two fingers on his lover's shoulder and Dean carefully drops to his knees. Once he had been careless, dropping to quickly and injuring himself, he hasn't ever made that mistake again. Cas hadn't allowed any scenes for a solid 2 months after the injury had healed as punishment for Dean's carelessness. 

"Please, please, please." Dean's voice is low and rough with desire begging, unashamed he rubs his cheek against Cas' cock, then turning to nuzzling and mouth through Cas’ pants. 

"It's okay Dean I'm going to give you what you need." Cas tangles his fingers into sweat spiked hair. A sharp twist and he forces Dean's gaze to meet his. “Tell me how much you want my cock in you Dean. I want to hear you beg.” 

“Please Sir, I need you in me. Use my holes, fill me up with your hot come.” Dean tries to bury his face back into Cas' crotch, but Cas twist his wrist and grips brown locks harder holding him firmly in place. “Please, please, please...” the words come out broken sobs. 

"Such a needy boy." Cas loosens his hold to stroke his hand through Dean's hair. He steps back just as Dean leans forward, just out of reach, causing Dean to almost over balance. "Stay still, or we'll have a repeat of tonights earlier punishment." 

Dean gaze drops and he stills, blushing a furious red, his cock twitching at the memory. Cas knows he's equal parts embarrassed and turned on by the memory of the lashing. Taking pity on the man kneeling before him he quickly shucks out of his pants and moves back into Dean's space. 

"Open."

Dean's quick to comply. Cas slides his cock past sinfully pouty lips, until he’s sheathed to the hilt. God bless Dean's lack of gag reflex he thinks before gripping the back of his lover's head and rocking his hips. He barely gives Dean any time to adjust further before he's face-fucking him in earnest. 

Looking down at Dean is almost more than Cas can handle, his lips wet and stretched wide around Cas, his eyes hooded in pleasure. It's an act of sheer will power to pull away and not come in the heat of Dean's mouth and throat. 

Dean's cries out in dismay when Cas finally pulls himself free, voice hoarse and raw. Then again in shock when Cas quickly pivots to the side, and with a tight grip on the ropes across his back, shoves him forward. Cas is stronger than he his lithe build appears, and he softens Dean's descent face first into the ground. 

Cas crouches, reaching over to his pants, and pulling out the lube he keeps in his pocket, then helps hold enough of Dean's weight to put the pants under Dean's head as a makeshift pillow.  
He moves behind Dean using his knees to prod Dean into spreading his legs further apart. He slides in the first lube slick finger without preamble. Dean is relaxed and his finger slides in easy, so Cas is quick to add the next. 

He fucks Dean with his fingers the way he practices his art deliberate, controlled, patient. Little moans and mewls come from Dean, he rocks ever so slightly on his knees, caught between wanting to push back into Cas and wanting to obey the order to be still . Scissoring his fingers a few times Cas slowly withdraws them savoring the way Dean whines and clenches at his fingertips right before he pulls them completely free. 

Cas strokes himself with a lube coated hand watching at his partner withers in need. With his free hand he grips the ropes around Dean’s waist to still him. He presses just the tip of his cock into Dean’s tight heat. 

Dean is gasping under him, his body trembling against the urge to push back and force Cas into him. Their chest heave in unconscious unison, their control fraying at the edges quickly. 

Cas finally relents to his own desire and his lovers. Biting his lip against the urge to just pound into Dean he gradually pushes in. One hand still at Dean’s waist, the other gripping the TK he pulls Dean back into him until their completely flush. Cas leans over Dean resting his head on Dean’s shoulder a moment before he starts moving. His thrust are deliberate and shallow. 

He won't be able to prolong this teasing torture much longer. Cas knows what Dean wants. He wants to be used and loved, to feel the ropes cradling him as surely as they cut into him. Dean wants Cas to lose control as much as Cas wants to see Dean come undone. Both are on the edge of letting go. 

“You're mine Dean." Cas growls the words through clenched teeth. One hand snakes around to pinch Dean's nipple hard, his other hand working it's way into the ropes around Dean's waist binding himself binding himself to the other man, the ropes cutting into his palm. 

“God yes! Please, more.” With that their control is undone. 

Cas leans back for better leverage driving into Dean hard and fast, a pace bordering frantic. Sweat drips off Cas' brow and stings the welts across Dean's ass. Cas can't fight off the moan of pleasure at the way it causes Dean's hole to quiver around his cock. 

A change in angle and Dean is reduced to incomprehensible muttering, moaning, screaming. All half started sentences, aborted words turned gasping pleasure are Dean begging for Cas to come, and mark him completely as his. Cas hand aches where it’ still tangled in the binding. His other hand wanders without a goal over Dean's back, down to his hip, then back up again alternating between caresses and sharp scratches. 

Dean is close though he's remained untouched, Cas can feel it in each exquisite tremor that wracks down Dean's spine and goes straight to his own cock. He reaches around Dean taking him firmly in hand, stroking rough and fast. It's a blink of an eye in time but it feels like an eternity, Dean is coming with a muffled shout, his body clenching and tightening pushing Cas over the edge buried deep in Dean's ass. Cas barely stops himself from falling forward over Dean's body as they both of them struggling to catch their breath. 

Regaining his composure quickly he pulls back away from Dean slipping out as he sits on his heels. Cas uses the time it takes Dean to regain some control over his breathing to admire the picture Dean makes, hole flutters and leaking come out and down his legs. 

Pushing past his sated exhaustion Cas gets to his feet and helps his lover rise back up to his knees. With gentle hands he unbinds Dean, lavishing the ropes marks with gentle open mouthed kisses. Once all the ropes have fallen away he helps Dean stretch tired muscles, massaging and checking for any signs of seriously strains or pinched nerves. Dean is pliant and soft under his ministration. Sure all is well he helps Dean rise to his feet, holding him steady when he stumbles, and supporting him as they walk to where Cas keeps a blanket under the table and a bottle of water from his bag. 

Wrapped in the blanket warm and drowsy Cas pulls Dean tightly to his chest kissing first his forehead, both his drooping eyelids, the tip of his nose, and finally meeting his lips. Their tongues lazily dance against each other before they pull apart with a sigh. Cas maneuvers Dean to a couch that sits near the lighting controls. He sits first, back up against one arm, then pulls Dean down on top of himself. 

"Drink some water Dean, then you can sleep until they need this room." Dean hums his consent and drinks from the bottle Cas hold for him, before tucking his head under Cas chin sighing in contentment. Cas sets the water aside and wraps his arms around Dean rubbing his back in slow soothing circles.

"I love you." Dean's words are slow and slurred, sleep quickly pulling him under. 

"I love you Dean." He kisses the crown of Dean's head. "Rest now, I’ll watch over you."


End file.
